


The End

by bunny_lives_00



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_lives_00/pseuds/bunny_lives_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, it was fine. The next, things start changing. After, it's everywhere. And now, all that everyone wants and needs is protection and shelter. </p><p>Will the boys be able to do that? Even when they're scared and want to be strong for each other or either they will die for one another?</p><p>How will it work out in the end?</p><p>                                    ~*~</p><p>Credit to: daydreamersfictions on Tumblr. Go follow her she is amazing. If you love One Direction, you'll love her !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first One Direction!au and I am nervous as hell to even do it. I just saw this opportunity (from KaruKara on Tumblr, doing this from one of her drawings she did and I'm happy she said yes I could :D ) and I decided, what the hell! So please, leave me your comments and kudos I guess :)

All of the lads were together in the park, laughing because of a joke Louis has told. Niall laughing twice as hard as the others, since he’s more of the laughable one of them all. Zayn was smiling, not only to the joke but to the cute laughing leprechaun. Harry was laughing just as much as Niall and Liam was as well. 

It was just a normal day for them. A bright day, blue skies, birds chirping, people around them talking and laughing. Kids playing games with their friends or family. Everything right now is perfect for everyone. Nothing bad, nothing worse, nothing catastrophic, nothing to even keep away from each other.

But what they don't know is something happens that will scare them. One will get hurt, one will lose control, and one will want to kill, while the others are trying to help them get to safety. What will happen at the end? What will happen between the five friends when they try to find a place for safety? Or is there any kind of safety at all?


	2. Chapter 2 ~ Liam P.O.V

“Goal!” Harry yelled.

We were at Harry and Louis’s flat playing a few games of FIFA. Me and the lads were sitting on the couch watching them play while we watched, well, some of us watched. Niall was munching on some chips, Zayn was texting, while I was watching the game. Harry just scored a total of six points while Louis has five.

“That was a lucky shot. And besides, I let you win.” Louis said.

“Aww Boo, don't need to be mad because I finally won a game against you.” Harry said.

“Oh really? And how many games have you won against me at this game Hazza? Hm?”

He was about to answer but shut his mouth. We started laughing at his expression. Of course he never won against Louis in none of these games, even when we’re actually playing. Louis smirked and dramatically swooped his hair like he had really long hair while mumbling an “Exactly.” I shook my head at his childish ways.

“Okay, enough with the jokes.” I said. “Let’s watch a movie, yeah?”

They all nodded their heads.

“I’m going to get more snacks.” Niall perked up, heading to the kitchen.

Before I got a chance to pick out a movie we could watch, the news came on.

“Breaking News! As you all know, scientists at the local laboratory downtown have been experimenting on others. They told us that while experimenting, they have come up with something so serious in one of the experimental bodies.”

“What’s going on?” Niall asked, walking in from the kitchen.

“Remember when those scientists were doing those experiments on people?” Harry asked and Niall nodding his head. “Well now they're saying that they found something deadly in one of the bodies.”

“Like what?”

“They didn’t say yet. Hopefully it’s something curable before it spreads around.” I said.

Too Late…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter here. Hope you all like it. Every other chapter is going to be in one of the boys' point of view from time to time, and maybe I might put a chapter or two in just third person


End file.
